The incidence of viral upper respiratory disease is immense. It has been estimated that nearly a billion cases annually appear in the United States alone. Studies performed in England (Tyrell and Bynoe, 1966) indicated that 74 percent of persons having colds were infected with rhinoviruses. Because more than 80 strains of rhinoviruses are already identified, the development of a practical rhinovirus vaccine is not feasible. In this, chemotherapy appears to be the more desirable approach.
The ability of chemical compounds to suppress the growth of viruses in vitro is readily demostrated by using a virus plaque suppression test similar to that described by Siminoff, Applied Microbiology, 9(1), 66(1961).
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a method for suppressing the growth of viruses, particularly rhinoviruses, polio viruses, Coxackie viruses, echo virus, Mengo virus, and influenza. It is a further object to provide novel thiazolinyl or thiazinyl benzimidazole compounds which are useful for suppressing the growth of such viruses.
Certain thiazolinyl or thiazinyl benzimidazole compounds are disclosed in the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,717 discloses 1-thiazolinyl- or 1-thiazinyl-2-heterocyclic-benzimidazoles useful as anthelmintic and anti-inflammatory agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,537 discloses 1-thiazolinyl or 1-thiazinyl-2-aminobenzimidazoles useful as anthelmintic and anti-inflammatory agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,574 discloses a method of preparing 1-thiazolinyl- or 1-thiazinylbenzimidazolin-2-ones which are anti-inflammatory agents.
Derwent 26199W/16 discloses 1-thiazolinyl- or 1-thiazinyl-2-phenylbenzimidazoles useful as anthelmintic agents.
There is no known prior art reference to antiviral activity of thiazolinyl or thiazinyl benzimidazoles.